Church Bells
by docsangel
Summary: Sadie thought she found her prince charming when she married her husband but she quickly learned that he was more the evil villain. What happens when she's rescued? Will she find what real love is or will she be forever destined to be alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I married Thomas, I thought my life was going to be perfect. No more living from paycheck to paycheck. They say that every decision you make changes the course of your life but when you realize that change, it's too late to turn back. You just have to find that next turn off. Some people don't make it to the next turn off. I can only hope that I do. We just walked in the door from one of his work functions and are in the bedroom. I take off my dress and he walks up behind me as I let it fall to the floor. I feel him place soft kisses to my bare shoulder before trailing them up the side of my neck when all of a sudden I feel him grab my hair and sling me to the floor. "What the hell was that? No one told you to speak to my partner. Are you fucking him too?" Thomas asks. "No. Of course not. He just asked how I was." I say. He gets in my face and says "You're nothing more than a white trash whore. I only married you to have something pretty on my arm. You think you mean anything to me?" he asks and I don't answer. He smacks me across the face before putting his hand around my throat and squeezing until I pass out. I wake up a little later and am still on the floor and he's nowhere to be found. Must have gone to see his mistress that he thinks I don't know about. I move to the bed and try to get a couple of hours sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and shower. I put on some makeup, do my hair and get dressed. I put a scarf around my neck and put on a pair of big sunglasses to hide the bruises and walk out to the car. I pull up to the church and walk inside. I sit in the back pew and do the sign of the cross before kneeling to pray. "Our Heavenly Father…" I start and go through my prayers, thanking him for letting me survive Thomas' wrath and praying that he continues to look over me and protect me. Once I say my prayers, I see the confessional empty and I take my place inside. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been one week since my last confession. It has been a trying week for me. I still feel like I am failing at being a wife and partner. It seems like nothing I do is right. I have had thoughts of self harm and suicide. I know if I do either of these, I will not get into heaven but I don't see any other way out of my situation. I don't know how much more I can take of the beatings and the cheating. I am so ashamed of myself for not being what he needs but I don't know what else I can do." I say as I start to sob. "My dear child. It is not you that should be seeking forgiveness. You are merely a victim of your own life. Of your own hell." the priest tells me. "Meet me here for confession tomorrow and I will help you get away from him." he says. "But, father, divorce is frowned upon." I say. "Just trust me, my child." he says. "Thank you father." I say before exiting the booth for the next person to take my place.

I get home and start dinner. I place it on the table at six on the dot, like he likes it and take my place at the table. I don't eat until he comes in. Sitting there, waiting, watching the clock. The clock strikes ten and he's still not here. I clear the table and clean the kitchen. An hour later, I am showered and in bed alone. I wake up to the bed dipping down and feel Thomas turn me over onto my back. He doesn't even bother with anything but pulling the covers back and moving my panties to the side before he enters me roughly. Putting his hand around my throat while he thrusts in and out until he finds his release inside me. Once he pulls out, he still has his hand around my throat. "You're a worthless whore. Making me cum is all you're fucking good for." he says before smacking me again. He lays on his side of the bed and drifts off to sleep while I lay there and sob.

While I was at home, making dinner for my husband, the priest was having a meeting of his own. "Obispo, I wouldn't ask you to meet if this wasn't important." the priest says. "No problem Father. What can we help you with?" Bishop asks confused while the rest of the club just listens. "I have a parishioner, came to confession and…" he starts but Angel cuts him off. "Ain't you supposed to keep that shit secret?" The priest looks at him and says "Normally yes but this particular parishioner, she's being abused. She shows up for mass with large sunglasses on, scarves around her neck and her coat pulled tight around her to hide the bruises. She's a young woman who doesn't deserve to be treated this way. If she stays, he's going to end up killing her." the priest says. "What can we do?" Taza asks. "She needs help. She won't divorce him because she's afraid she will be shamed but something needs to be done." the priest says. "And you want us to help her?" Coco asks. "Yes. But I can't know anything. She can't be the one to do it." the priest says. "Tell her to have her things packed and bring them to you. We'll send the prospect tomorrow to get her things and then tell her that we will be coming for her and to be ready. We're going to kidnap her but let her know we won't hurt her." Bishop says and the priest nods. "Gracias." he says. Bishop just nods.

The next morning, I get up and make breakfast for Thomas. He gets up and sits at the table and I place his food in front of him with his coffee. I start cleaning up the kitchen while he eats. "Are you that fucking retarded?" he asks and I freeze. "You can't even make my coffee right!" he yells before throwing the coffee mug at me. I duck and it hits the wall above my head and shatters right above me. He storms over to me and kicks me in the ribs. "You're fucking worthless. I never should have married you. You're nothing more than white trash but that's okay because I have someone that's everything I need and want. You're days here are numbered." he tells me before punching me in the face.

He leaves for work and I get up and clean up the mess before getting dressed, covering my bruises and putting on my scarf and my big sunglasses and heading to the church. Just like the day before, I kneel and do the sign of the cross and say my thanks and my pray for protection as the tears fall down my face. I see the confession door open and I take my place inside. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been one day since my last confession and I fear things are getting worse. My days are numbered and I am no longer what my husband desires. I fear for my future and can only hope that God forgives me and allows me to join his kingdom when the time comes." I say. "My child. God will protect you and there is nothing to forgive you for. Meet me in my chambers in five minutes. I have a solution for you." he tells me before walking out of his side of the booth. I walk out of mine and five minutes later, I am in his chambers.

"Hola Father." I say as I walk inside his chambers and take a seat, looking down at my hands. "Take your glasses off my child." he says and I slowly take off the glasses. He walks over to the front of the desk and removes my scarf and sees the handprints. "Where else are you hurt?" he asks. "My ribs and back." I tell him honestly. "I need you to pack a bag and bring it to me as soon as possible today." he tells me. "What? Why?" I ask shocked. "I have some friends that I am sending to help you." he tells me and then tells me what's going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later, I have dropped my bag off with the priest and the prospect has picked it up. Six on the dot, Thomas is sitting at the dining room table and I place his dinner in front of him with a glass of tea. I sit down with my plate and my water and look down at my plate as he speaks to me. "I won't be home tomorrow. I'll be taking Shannon on a trip." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "Did I tell you to look at me?" I shake my head no and look back down at my food. "You're taking your whore on a trip?" I ask, not looking back up. "I give you everything. A house. Money for shopping. I still fuck you. If I want to take the woman I love on a trip, I will." he tells me. "Then what am I?" I ask. He grabs my face roughly and says "You're just the whore I keep. Now, shut your dick sucker before I put my dick in it." he tells me before shoving me away so hard I fall out of my chair. All of a sudden, the room is being surrounded and I see a gun being pointed to Thomas' head. I cower down and see them start to tie Thomas up in his chair and I see one of the other men walk over to me. "Come on." he tells me before taking my arm and pulling me up. Putting the gun to my head one of the other men, that seems to be the leader tells Thomas "Where's your safe?" Thomas doesn't say anything. "Where's the safe?" he turns to ask me. I look at Thomas and he shakes his head no and I look down at the floor with tears in my eyes. They start beating on Thomas and he finally says. "Bedroom closet. Bitch knows the code." The one holding me, takes me out of the room and once we are out of sight and out of earshot, he takes off his mask and says "I'm Angel. Let's get the money out of the safe so this looks real and we'll get you out of here Novio." he tells me and I just nod. We head into the bedroom closet and I get into the safe and he tells me "Take what you need." I take a few stacks of cash and he puts it in the bad he had with him. We head back downstairs and he tells me. "I'm going to put the gun back to your head and we'll get you out of here but Novio, I won't hurt you." he tells me and I just nod. Putting the gun back to my head, we walk back into view of Thomas and the leader hits him in the head with his gun, knocking him out. They take me outside and put me into the van.

Once inside the van, they all take off their masks and I have tears rolling down my face. Angel is next to me and he puts his hand on my back and rubs it, comforting me. Pulling me into his arms, he just holds me. When we get to the clubhouse, Angel helps me inside and sits me down on the couch. The guys gather around and I say "Thank you for helping me. You can, um, keep the money. I'll figure something out and you'll be rid of me by morning if that's okay." I say. Angel gently grabs my chin and looks at me. "How long's he been doing this shit?" I pull away from him and say "Too long. Told me he was taking his mistress on a trip. That he loves her. I'm just the whore he keeps." I tell them and Angel says. "That's bull shit." I don't look at him. I just nod. "Sweetheart, we're going to go into templo and figure out the next step. The prospect will stay here with you. We won't be long." Bishop says and I just nod, looking down at my hands. A young lady walks over and says "I got her." as she sits next to me and one of the guys kisses the top of her head and says "Gracias Mija." as he heads into what they called Templo.

"I'm Letti. Coco's kid." she tells me. "Sadie." I say softly. "Chucky, can you get her some tea please?" she asks and a guy with fake hands nods and does as he's asked. A couple of minutes later, he brings me a tea and I sip it quietly. "They won't let him hurt you again." she tells me. A couple of minutes later, Angel comes out and says "We need you in Templo." I stand, with his help and he walks me into the room where everyone else is. He pulls out a seat and helps me to sit before taking his seat. "Sweetheart, here's what we decided but we need to know you're okay with this." Bishop tells me. I just nod but don't look up from my hands. "We have an lawyer that will file the divorce papers and you will stay here in one of the dorms. You can work in the office here and help us out and we will take care of you." Bishop says. "Thank you." I say softly. Angel cups my chin and makes me look at him. "You're safe here. None of us will hurt you." he tells me and again I just nod. I feel a tear start to fall and quickly wipe it away. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "What are you sorry for Mija?" Taza asks. "I can't file for divorce. The church frowns upon it. I'd be shamed out of my church." I tell them. "My only choice is to go back. If he finds me…" I say and Bishop cuts me off. "He won't hurt you again sweetheart. Do you know where he keeps his will and his life insurance?" Hank asks. "I do but it doesn't matter. He's leaving everything to his mistress." I tell them and they all look at each other. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going on a date sweetheart." Bishop says. "What?" I ask looking up at him shocked. "One of the guys will take you on a date. You need to be seen out with someone when we handle him. But you need to file divorce papers. It won't make it that far so you won't have to worry about the church shaming you but it will be for appearances only." Hank says. "Okay." I say. "We'll get the lawyer here today and you can file. Him having everything being left to that other woman, and you telling the lawyer that you want nothing, that clears you of motive when we get done." Riz tells me and I just nod. "When are we going to do this?" I ask. "We'll give it a couple of weeks before we do anything." Bishop says. "Okay. So who will be my date?" I ask, looking at my hands still. "I will." Angel speaks up and I look up at him and he's smiling softly while the rest of the guys are smirking. "Okay. Thank you." I tell them. "You're one of us now. Don't worry about figuring shit out. We got you." Coco says and the rest of the guys nod. I wipe the tears that fall and feel Angel reach over and takes my hand. "So what's the story?" I ask. They sit quiet for a minute before Angel speaks up. "You found out he was stepping out and decided you were done and wanted a divorce. You went out to a bar and we met and started talking and you left and moved in with me." Angel says. I look at him and he says "We'll move your things into my house so that it's believable. We got you Bebita." he tells me and I squeeze his hand. "You don't have to do this. I can figure something out." I tell him. "Nah. You're my girl now." he tells me smirking and I finally let myself relax a little.

A couple of hours later, Bishop walks up to me at one of the tables and says "This is our lawyer, Antonio Lores. He's going to file your divorce papers." I hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand and looks at the bruises and asks "Are we including the abuse in the divorce?" I look at Bishop and he nods his head yes. "We are. He's been beating me for the last two years. I found out he was cheating and decided I wanted a divorce." I tell him. "What can you tell me about your life with him?" he asks. "He would hit me. Sling me across the floor by my hair. Kick me while I was on the floor. Was always telling me that I was nothing more than a worthless whore. Telling me that he was taking his mistress on a trip and that she was the one that he loved and that I was just the whore he kept around." I tell him. "So where are you going from here?" he asks. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend. When I found out he was cheating, I went out for drinks and Angel was there. We started talking and hit it off and started spending time together." I tell him. "I have to ask. Have you been intimate?" I shake my head no and say "No we haven't. He respected my wishes of not getting physical until I left Thomas." I tell him. "Good. Where are you living now?" he asks. "She's moving in with me." Angel says as he puts his arm across the back of my chair and I feel him lightly rubbing my shoulder. "So, you found out he was cheating and you're filing for divorce on the grounds of abuse and adultery?" he asks. "Only abuse. He can use Angel against me." I tell the lawyer and he nods. "So, what assets are you wanting from him?" he asks. "I don't want anything. He can have the house, my car, everything. I have my clothes and that's all I want." I tell him. "Okay so you don't want anything from him?" he asks. "No. I just want him to sign the divorce papers and let me move on with Angel." I tell him. "I'll get this filed and he will be served in a couple of days." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him and he nods. I look at Angel when the lawyer leaves and say "Thank you." He kisses my temple and says "Let's get you something to eat." before looking at Chucky and asking him to fix me a plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, we grabbed my bags and head to Angel's house. He shows me around and I ask "Is is okay if I take the guest room?" He looks at me and says "Guest room or my room. Your choice." He tells me. I still won't completely look at him and he notices. He walks over and cups my face, making me look at him, "You're safe Bebita. I won't hurt you." I nod and say "I promise once I'm completely safe from Thomas, I'll be out of your hair." I tell him. "We told you don't worry about that. You're one of us now." he says and I just nod again. Taking my hand, he leads me to the couch and says "We need to talk." We sit down and I look down at my hands. "Look, I claimed you with the club. That way you're safe." he tells me. "I can't let you do that Angel. You don't know me." I say softly. Tilting my head up he says "But I will. Let's just take this a day at a time okay?" he asks and I nod. "Are you still wanting to be in the guest room?" he asks and I don't answer. "Look, if his lawyers look into it, they are going to be scoping this place out." he tells me. "Then I should be in your room." I tell him. Kissing my knuckles, he says "Let's get you unpacked and we can get some rest." he tells me and I nod. We get my things unpacked and slide into bed. I lay on my side of the bed facing Angel and he lays facing me. "Come here mi dulce." he says. I look at him for a second before doing what he says and he pulls me close and just holds me. I feel the tears start to fall and he says "This is nice." I snuggle closer and say "It is." before we both drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up before Angel and move to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once breakfast is done, I go to the bedroom and wake Angel up. I touch his arm and gently shake him. "Angel, wake up. Breakfast is done." I say softly. He opens his eyes and pulls me close and kisses my cheek before getting up and saying "I'll be right there." I watch him walk to the bedroom and notice how tone he is and I turn away quickly. I can't be looking at him like that. He's just helping me out. I walk to the kitchen and have his coffee and his plate of food sitting on the table when he walks in. "Thanks Bebita." he says as I go about cleaning the kitchen. "You need to eat." he tells me. "I don't normally eat breakfast." I tell him softly. Getting up from his chair, he walks over and makes me a plate. Taking my hand, he sits the plate on the table next to his and leads me to the chair next to him. "You do now." he tells me and I sit and we eat breakfast together. "This is really good mi dulce." he says. "Thank you." I say softly. "After breakfast we'll head to the clubhouse. I have Templo this morning." he tells me and I nod. Once I finish eating, I get dressed and lay out his clothes for him like I always did Thomas and while he's getting dressed I clean the kitchen. "You didn't have to lay clothes out for me Sadie. I'm not him. You're not here to wait on me hand and foot. You're my girl. Just breathe." he tells me and I take a deep breath. "It's just habit. I'm sorry." I tell him. Tilting my head up, he kisses my lips softly before gently deepening the kiss. When we pull apart he asks "Was that okay?" I nod and say "It was nice." He kisses me one more time before we head out the door and to the clubhouse.

Once we get to the clubhouse, I head into the office to start working and for Chucky to show me what I'll be doing and Angel heads to Templo. Inside Templo, Bishop asks "How's she holding up?" Angel looks at him and says "I don't know. She's so fucking skittish. He basically had her as his slave. She laid out my clothes this morning and said it was habit. How could a man treat her the way that fucker did with the way she took care of him?" Angel asks getting pissed. "You officially claiming her?" Creeper asks. "Yeah. I am." he says back confidently. "Well, we think we might have a plan to get rid of this fucker. We'll throw a party the night we do it. Happy and Quinn are coming to talk about the plan. We're outsourcing brothers." Bishop says and they all nod. After Templo, they all get to work, waiting on the two Reaper men to get there.

That evening, we are all sitting in the main room of the clubhouse, on the couch with Angel beside me, holding my hand and it feels nice. I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. I look up and see Hank smiling. We hear the door open and I see two men walk in and I recognize one. "Rane?" I ask. "Sadie?" He asks back. "You two know each other?" Angel asks. "He's my cousin. What are you doing here?" I ask. "Meeting with the club." he tells me. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "She's with me now." Quinn looks at me and asks "You with him?" I nod and look at Bishop and he says "She's why you're here." Quinn looks at me and sees the bruises and asks "Thomas?" I nod and he nods back. "Let's go to Templo. You too sweetheart." Bishop says and I nod. I follow them in but before we get to the door, Quinn pulls me to him and hugs me before passing me to Happy, his best friend, who hugs me and says "We got you little girl." I nod before we all make it into templo.

Sitting at the table, we tell Quinn and Happy what all Thomas did to me and I don't look up from my hands. Angel reaches over and takes my hand and pulls me into his lap. Pulling me close he says "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I look over at Quinn and he nods his approval. He looks at Angel and says "Take care of her." Angel looks at me and says "With my life." I look at him shocked before he gently kisses my lips. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do." Bishop says as he starts to tell everyone the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks and we are at the clubhouse and there's a party. "You ready brother?" Riz asks Angel and I look at him confused. "We're getting in the cage. We need to make sure that you and Angel are seen here. We need you at the cage, cheering him on." Riz tells me. "Yeah. Okay. Makes sense." I tell them. Riz heads over to the cage and Angel looks at me. "You okay mi dulce?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I think so." I tell him. He takes my hand and we head over to the cage. I wrap Angel's hands and before he walks away, I stop him. We have been affectionate but it's always been him to initiate it. I walk over to him and put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him to me and kiss his lips softly. He deepens the kiss and when we pull away I say "Kick his ass baby." He looks at me a little shocked before smiling and pulling me to the cage. Before going in he kisses me one more time and gets in the cage. They start fighting and I yell "Hit him Angel. Kick his ass." I see Creeper out of the corner of my eye standing next to me. "You seem better." he tells me. "I'm getting there. Being around you guys helps a lot." I tell him. "Good. We want you to be comfortable." he tells me and I smile softly. I look back at the cage and Angel give Riz a good hit to the ribs. "There you go baby." I yell and you can see the smile on his face get bigger. Hank comes up on the other side of me and says "Heard from your cousin." he tells me and I look at him. "The goose is roasting." he tells me. I nod knowing what he's telling me. He's telling me that it's starting.

At Thomas' house, Quinn and Happy sneak in and hear noise in the bedroom. Listening closely, they hear moans and grunts telling them he's having sex. They hide out until he's done and he walks his mistress to the door. Once he closes the door and heads to the kitchen, he walks into the kitchen and Happy hits him over the head, knocking him out. Him and Quinn tie Thomas to a chair and smack him awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." Quinn says. Thomas wakes up and sees Quinn standing there and his eyes go wide. "What do you want?" Thomas asks and Happy wraps a gag around his mouth. "You don't get to talk." Happy says. "You fucking beat my baby cousin. You fucking hurt her. Cheated on her. You aren't even leaving her anything when you die. What kind of husband does that, Happy?" Quinn asks. "The kind that dies." Happy says. They go about torturing Thomas before killing him.

A couple of days later, I am working at the scrapyard and an officer walks in the door. "Sadie Rogers?" he asks. "That's me." I say. "I'll get Angel." Chucky says and he rushes out of the office. "Can we talk?" the officer asks. "Sure. Let's step outside." I tell him. We walk outside and Angel walks up as Chucky walks back into the office. "What can I do for you officer?" I ask as Angel puts his hand on the small of my back. "When was the last time you saw your husband?" he asks. "Soon to be ex-husband but I haven't seen him since I moved out three weeks ago." I tell him. "Why?" I ask. "Mrs Rogers, your husband was found dead in his home yesterday evening. I'm sorry." he says. I look at him shocked and Angel starts rubbing my back. I feel a tear fall and the officer asks "Do you know of anyone that could have done this?" I don't look directly at him and say "No. I don't." I tell him. "Where were you two nights ago?" he asks. "I was here. The club had a party." I tell him, looking at him incredulously. "Can anyone confirm it?" he asks and Bishop walks up and says "Yeah. There were about a hundred people here and she was cheering her Old Man on in a cage fight." The officer looks at me and asks "We have to look into the people closest to him." he tells me. "Then you should look into his mistress because if you were actually doing your job you would have seen that his will and the insurance policies state that she gets everything and I get nothing. You would also see that I filed for divorce three weeks ago on the grounds of abuse because he was beating the shit out of me and in the divorce I was asking for absolutely nothing." I tell him and Angel pulls me closer. "I'm sorry for your loss Mrs Rogers." he tells me before nodding to Bishop and seeing his way back to his car and leaving. I bury my face into Angel's chest and he just holds me, whispering "I got you Bebita." I wrap my arms around Angel and there are tears in my eyes. Angel tilts my chin up, making me look at him and I whisper "I'm free." He smiles softly and says "Yeah Bebita. You're free." I pull away and he pulls me back to him. Leaning down, knowing what I'm thinking, he whispers "You're still mine." and he pulls me closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I get dressed and make breakfast. "What's the plan today?" I ask Angel as I clean up the kitchen. I am still not eating a lot and still don't really look Angel in the eyes but I am trying. "Just working. Are you working today?" he asks. "I am later. I was going to go to confession if that's okay." I say softly. "That's fine mi dulce." he says and I nod. He walks over and pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "It's going to be okay." he tells me and I just nod.

I walk into the church and move to a pew. I kneel, do the sign of the cross before doing my normal prayers of giving thanks and asking protection. I see the confessional door is opened so I go inside. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been three weeks since my last confession and I am thankful for my new family and how they've helped me stay safe but I feel guilt. I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I feel like I am committing adultery." I say as the tears start. "How is that my child?" the priest asks. "My husband is gone. He was found dead and although I am upset, I find my feelings for one of the members of my new family are getting stronger. He's protective and affectionate and he's constantly making sure I'm okay and that I have what I need. He doesn't push me for anything but am I wrong for wanting to have something with him? Would I be cheating on my husband? He's only been gone a few days." I say. "My child, it is not adultery. God doesn't see this as cheating on your husband. Your husband chose someone else over you. It is perfectly acceptable for you to move on and if you have found someone that you can find real, honest love with, then embrace it. You deserve to be happy and be loved." he tells me. "Thank you father." I say before walking out of the confessional.

After leaving the church, I head to work thinking about what the priest told me. Angel walks into the office at lunch, "Are you okay?" he asks as he walks over and pulls me into his arms. "I'm okay. Processing but I'm okay." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I got you mi amor." That evening, we are sitting on the couch and he pulls me into his side. Watching the movie, I think about what the priest said and decide I'm done holding myself back. I get up and head to the kitchen trying to figure out how to give myself to Angel. "What is it mi amor?" he asks and I shake my head, trying to get my nerves under control. "Talk to me Bebita." he says softly. I stop pacing and put my hands on the counter. "I...um...I went to confession today." I say. "I know." he tells me. "I felt like, being here with you, the feelings I've been having, I felt like I was doing something wrong. Like I was cheating on Thomas." I say and a tear falls. I wipe it away quickly. "What did he tell you?" he asks softly. "That I deserve to be happy. That my husband is dead and I deserve to be happy. That it's okay to move on...with you." I almost whisper. "That what you want?" he asks. I nod my head yes. I feel his hand on my hip and he uses his other hand to move my hair out of the way and he starts placing soft kisses to my neck and bare shoulder. Pulling me back against him, I feel his hard member against me as he whispers "I would love you to move on with me mi amor." I turn in his arms and bury my face in his chest. Tilting my chin up, he kisses my lips softly and I whisper "Love me Angel." Looking into my eyes he smiles softly and says "Siempre mi amor." before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

Laying me down on the bed, he kisses me softly before saying "If you need me to stop, tell me." I nod and he starts kissing me again. We start to slowly shed clothes before I feel him at my entrance. He looks into my eyes for permission and I kiss him deeply as he enters me slowly. We spend the rest of the night making love nice and slow, neither of us saying a word other than the little moans and whimpers coming from me and the grunts and moans coming from him. Once we both reach our final release for the night, he pulls me into his arms and holds me close and for the first time in a long time, I feel wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I feel like a different person. I feel like I can breathe. Laying there with my back to Angel, his arms around me tight and I just snuggle back into him. "Buenos dias mi amor." he whispers. "Good morning Angel." I whisper back. I turn to face him and he kisses me softly. "How are you feeling?" he asks, concerned. "Better. Free." I say softly. "Good Bebita." he says. I snuggle into his chest and he just holds me close. I place soft kisses to his chest and kiss my way up his neck to his lips and he moves to hover over me. Looking at me for permission, I nod and he enters me slowly. He spends the next little bit just making love to me nice and slow. When we reach our release he is still hovered over me and I hear him whisper "Te amo mi amor." I feel a tear fall and whisper "I love you Angel." He wipes the tear away and asks "Why are you crying baby?" Kissing him softly, I say "Because for the first time in a long time, I'm happy. Really happy Angel." as more happy tears fall.

We get up and get ready to head to the clubhouse and when we walk inside and to the bar. "How are you holding up?" EZ asks. "Good. Feeling better about things." I say. About that time, Angel walks in from the yard with a lawyer with him. "Bebita, someone's here to see you." he tells me. I look up and they walk over to me. "Mrs Rogers, my name is Clifford Jacobs and I was your husband's attorney." he tells me as he holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" I ask. "I need to go over this paperwork with you." he tells me as he starts taking things out of his bag. "What paperwork?" I ask. "For your husband's accounts." he tells me and I look at him confused. "He left everything to his mistress." I tell him. "He left his insurance policies and his the house but his bank accounts, because they weren't listed in the will, they go to his next of kin, which, you being his legal wife at the time of his death, is you." he tells me and my eyes go wide. Angel puts his hand on the small of my back and I ask "How much are we talking about?" I ask. "Five point two million dollars." he says and my eyes go wide. "And it's mine?" I ask. He nods his head yes and says "All you have to do is sign these papers and we will have the account name changed to yours and it will all be done." he tells me. I sign where he tells me to sign and he tells me "Here are your copies of everything and I'll get his processed. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know it's finalized and everything is changed over." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him.

After he leaves, I look at Angel and he smiles softly and I slowly sit down in the chair in shocked. Angel kneels in front of me and asks "You okay mi amor?" I look at him again and say "I don't know. I...um...I thought I was going to have to start over and I didn't want to have to depend on you but Angel…" I say and he cuts me off. "Money or no money, you're mine baby and my feelings don't change." he tells me. I kiss him softly and whisper "Marry me Angel." he looks at me and I say it again. "You saved me. You claimed me and protected me when you didn't have to. Do you love me?" I ask. "I do Bebita. I love you more than anything." he says. "Then marry me Angel." I say. Kissing me softly he whispers "Si mi amor." I smile wide and kiss him deeply before he picks me up and carries me to the dorm where we spend the next little bit making love and celebrating our engagement.

Walking out to the main room, we see the guys coming in and Angel pulls me closer and kisses my temple and we both have smiles on our faces. "Good to see you smiling mija." Taza says. "Good to have a reason to smile." I say. "Want to share?" Bishop asks. "We're getting married." Angel says and they start congratulating us but we stop them. "One more thing." Angel says and I say "We might be a little bit rich." I tell them and they look at us confused. "Thomas' lawyer came by and apparently the only things he didn't leave to his mistress was his bank accounts and me being his legal next of kin, it all gets transferred to me." I tell them. "How much are you looking at?" Hank asks. "Five point two million dollars." I say and they all look at us shocked. "What are you planning on doing with it?" Hank asks. "I want to donate some to the church, some to the club, and open my own business." I say and Bishop says "You don't have to give us anything sweetheart." I smile and say "You all have taken care of me, it's my turn to do for you. Family takes care of family right?" I ask and they all nod. Angel pulls me closer and says "I want to take you somewhere." I nod and we head out the door.

Pulling up on his bike, we stop in front of a small house. Getting off the bike, we walk into the house and I hear Angel say "Pop? You here?" He smiles when we hear "Living room." We head into the living room and see an older man standing up from his recliner. "Pop I want you to meet someone. Babe, this is my Pop, Felipe. Pop, this is Sadie, my fiance." he says and Felipe looks at him shocked. He hugs me and says "Welcome to the family Mija." He moves to hug Angel and says "I'm happy for you son." We sit around and talk and his dad is really nice. When we go to leave, Felipe asks us to follow him. We walk down the hall to the bedroom and he opens a jewelry box. Handing Angel a small bag, Angel takes the contents out and sees they are his mom and dad's rings. "Pop?" he asks. "She would want you to have them." Felipe tells him. Hugging his dad, he turns to me and gets down on one knee and says "I know this hasn't been the most traditional relationship but Bebita, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I will." I tell him. He slips the engagement ring on my finger and pulls me close and kisses me softly and whispers "Te amo mi amor." I smile and say "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night we are hanging out at the clubhouse and decide to just crash at the clubhouse. Angel is on one of the couches with me in his lap and he asks "When are you wanting to get married?" I look at him and say "I would like to do it soon. I just want the club and your dad, Quinn and Happy there. And my priest to do the service." I tell him. "Go to the church tomorrow and get the priest on board and I'll get Happy and Quinn here. Pop will be here too." he tells me. "When are you wanting to do it?" I ask. "We can do it Saturday." He says. "That's three days away." I tell him. "Yeah so you better get you a pretty dress mi reina." he says and I can't help but smile. "Okay baby." I say before kissing his lips.

The next day, I head to the church. Walking in, I take a spot in one of the pews, kneeling, I do my prayers but this time they are different. I thank God for protecting me and providing for me and I vow to do right by him and my new family. I see the Priest come out of the confessional and he sees me stand from the pew. Walking over, he hugs me and I ask "Can we talk?" He nods and leads me to his chambers.

We walk into his chambers and I take a seat across the desk from him. "How have you been my child? You look better." he says. "I am a lot better. Things are really great father." I tell him, smiling wide. "Tell me how you have been." he says. "Well, after Thomas passed, his mistress got the house and the life insurance. I didn't even attend the funeral. But his lawyer came to see me. Apparently, the only things that weren't put in his will were his bank accounts. They were all moved over to my name since I was his legal next of kin at the time of his death." I tell him and he smiles wide. "That's wonderful news." He tells me. "It is actually because I am able to do things I never thought I would be able to do." I tell him. "And what's that Mija?" he asks. "Well, I inherited five point two million dollars. I am giving some of it to my new family and starting my own business." I tell him as I reach into my purse. "And I am donating a portion to the church." I tell him. I hand him a check for one million dollars. "This is greatly appreciated my dear." He tells me. "I know. But you've done so much for me. It's the least I can do." I tell him and he smiles. "But I do need to ask one thing." I say. "What's that?" he asks. "What are you doing Saturday?" He looks at me confused and says "Why do you ask Mija?" I smile and say "Because it would mean the world to me if you could come to the clubhouse and perform my wedding ceremony." I tell him and he smiles wide and asks "What time do you need me there?" I smile and tell him the details.

After leaving the church, I head back to the clubhouse and see Letti there. "Hey Letti, we need to do a little shopping." I tell her. Coco looks at us and goes to give her money. "I got it. She needs a dress for Saturday if she's going to be my maid of honor." I tell them and she smiles and hugs me. We head out and I see Angel standing outside. Walking over, he pulls me close and I say "Father Lourdes will be here at three Saturday. Letti and I are going to get dresses and flowers." I tell him. "Be safe. Take the prospect." he tells me. "Okay." I look at him concerned. "Just don't want you to have to carry everything." he tells me and I look at him. "We're good. I promise." he says. "Did you call Quinn and Happy?" I ask. "Not yet." He tells me. "I'll call him because I want to ask him to give me away. He was always more my big brother than my cousin." I tell him. "Okay Bebita. See you later." he tells me as I kiss him and head towards my car. Tossing EZ the keys, he drives us.

I pick up my phone after we pull out of the scrapyard and call Quinn. "Hello." he answers. "Hey Rane. I need a favor." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. "I need you to be at Angel's clubhouse Saturday at three." I tell him. "Why?" he asks. "Because I need someone to give me away when I get married." I tell him. "Hell yeah. I'll be there." he says and I can't help but smile. We get to the florist and order the flowers and shop for our dresses and I make EZ promise not to tell anyone anything about the dress...including Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Here it is Saturday, and we have the priest here, Quinn and Happy, as well as the club and Angel's dad. We are standing in front of the priest and he starts to speak. "I have known Sadie for long time and I've seen her go from the shy young girl, to a scared young woman, to the strong woman she is today. I've see how loyal and faithful she can be to her faith and the people that she loves but if she loves someone, she loves them wholeheartedly. I have known Angel for a number of years as well as the rest of the club and I know he has a good heart. He loves strong and he loves deep. It is by the grace of God that the two of you have been lead to each other and have found a true and real love like you have. I see it in how you two look at each other. Angel Reyes, do you take Sadie Rogers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?" the priest asks. "I do." Angel says. "Sadie Rogers, do you take Angel Reyes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?" he asks. "I do." I say. "Now for the rings." the priest says as he hands Angel the wedding band. "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, cherish and protect you until death takes me." he says as he puts the ring on my finger. I take the ring from the priest and say "With this ring, I vow to love, honor, cherish and protect you until death takes me." as I put the ring on his finger. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." he says and Angel pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply and whispers against my lips "Te amo mi esposa." I smile and say "I love you my husband." before we start hugging everyone and getting the celebration started.

After celebrating with our family, we say our goodnights and head home. Once we get home, he picks me up and carries me across the threshold and to bed. We start shedding clothes before he enters me and slowly makes love to me all night long. After making love, he pulls me close and says "I can't believe we're married." I smile and say "Me either. Thank you Angel." I say and he looks at me confused. "You saved me. Literally. You took me away from Thomas and you showed me that I was worth more than the way I was treated. You didn't even know me and you saved me and loved me. Thank you." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "You want to thank me? Give me a family. Be the mother of my kids." he tells me. I kiss him again and say "Anything you want baby." before he crashes his lips with mine for yet another round of love making as husband and wife.

Waking up the next morning, I sneak out of bed. I head to the kitchen and make breakfast. When it's done, I move to the bedroom and straddle Angel. Kissing his chest, up to his neck and kissing his lips, I softly say "Baby, breakfast is done. Time to wake up." He kisses my lips and says "I'll be right there." I move off of him and head for the door but he grabs my hand and stops me. Pulling me close, he says "I love you mi amor." Smiling, I say "I love you mi dulce. Siempre." before he kisses me one more time before heading to the bathroom and I head to the kitchen.

After he meets me in the kitchen, I have his food plated and in front of his spot with mine next to his and he looks at me. "You know I can fix my own plate." he says. "I know. I don't mind doing it for you. This is not me doing it out of habit. This is me doing something for my husband because I want to do it. Not because it's expected." I tell him. "Good to know babe." he says before kissing me softly and we start to eat before starting our day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After cleaning up from breakfast, we head to the clubhouse and to work. I am in the office when there's a delivery. "Delivery for Sadie Rogers." I sign and he puts the flowers on the desk. I look at the card and just stop. _My condolences on Thomas. Would love to take you to dinner sometime. XO Michael_ it says. "Chucky, can you throw these away?" I ask and he just nods before doing what I ask. Angel comes in as Chucky is carrying them out. "Where'd those come from?" he asks. "One of Thomas' business partners sent them...with this." I tell him and show him the card. "Looks like he's a little late to the game." Angel says, laughing but I don't laugh. "What's wrong?" he asks. "He's just as ruthless as Thomas was. His late wife was my best friend. He lost her about a year ago to cancer. A few days before you saved me, I had gone to a benefit with Thomas and he spoke to me. Asked me how I was. Thomas beat the shit out of me that night swearing up and down that I was screwing him." I tell him. "Has he ever?" Angel asks. "Couple of times. Thomas would get bored with me and bring Michael over for what he called a playdate. They would both...um…" I start and Angel pulls me to him. "You need to call him and tell him you're not available." he tells me. I pick up my phone and call Michael's number. "Michael?" I ask as he answers. "This is he." he responds. "This is Sadie." I say. "Hello Sadie. Did you get my flowers?" he asks and I say "Yes but there's…" is all I get out before he interrupts me. "I have made reservations for us for tonight at Carlisle's. I'll pick you up at eight." he tells me. "Michael, I don't live in the house anymore. Thomas left that to Shannon. But, I'm not available anymore. I actually got married the other day." I tell him. "Married? To who?" he asks. "You don't know him. I'm happy." I tell him. "Well, good luck then." he tells me before hanging up.

We finish out the day and Angel and I decide to go to town and get a bite to eat. Walking down the sidewalk, we see a woman walk up and see her protruding belly. "Sadie?" she asks. "Shannon." I say. "How have you been?" she asks. I just look at her and her stomach and shake my head as I walk away. "Who was that?" Angel asks. "No one." I tell him and keep walking. Angel grabs my arm gently and turns me towards him and cups my face. "Mi amor, who was that?" he asks softly. "That was Shannon. Thomas' mistress." I tell him. "The one he left all that shit too?" he asks and I nod. "And now she's pregnant. Fuck." I say as I pull away from him. "Hey. Look at me Bebita." he says. "Talk to me." he whispers. "I wanted kids Angel. I wanted to be a mom. She got my husband and I got treated like shit and now she gets the baby too." I tell him. "That what you want baby? You want to be a mom?" he asks and I nod without looking at him. Kissing me softly he says "All you have to do is tell me that's what you want. You want a baby, we'll have a baby. I want a family with you. As many kids as you'll give me." He tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Is that what you want?" he asks. "It is." I tell him. "Well, then we better get home and start working on making some little Reyes." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Thank you." He smirks and leans down to my ear "Thank me by calling out my name when I make that pussy cum knocking you up." I feel a shiver run across my spine and his smirk gets bigger when he notices.

We head home and before we make it in the door, he has me over his shoulder and carrying me into the house. Tossing me on the bed, he starts stripping me before making love to me for the first of many times that night, in the hopes of making a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a few days since we ran into Shannon and I can't stop thinking about how she's pregnant. With Thomas' baby. I am sitting in the office, behind the counter and just lost in thought when Angel comes in. "You okay mi amor?" he asks. I look at him and say "Yeah. Just a little lost in my thoughts I guess." I tell him. "You still thinking about that shit the other day?" he asks and I nod. Coming around the counter, he pulls me close and I just lay my head on his chest. "It's going to be fine babe. I got you." he tells me and I start laughing. "What?" he asks. "You've been telling the entire time I've known you that you've got me and you always do. Why are you so good to me?" I ask. Cupping my face he says "Because you deserve it." I look into his eyes and he kisses me softly. He starts looking around and when he doesn't see anyone, he pulls me into the office bathroom and crashes his lips with mine. Pulling my leggings down, he turns me to face the sink and bends me over the counter. Pulling out his hard member, he runs the tip up and down my wet folds before sliding into me. "Oh God Angel." I moan as he starts to thrust in and out at a hungry pace. Leaning down next to my ear he whispers "Who's woman are you?" I whisper back "Yours baby. All yours." I hear him moan and know he's getting close too so I whisper "Fuck me Papi. Don't stop." I hear him growl and it causes me to fall over the edge and find my release with him finding his right behind me. Putting ourselves back together, he turns me to face him and cups my face before saying "I love you so fucking much Sadie Reyes." I smile and say "I love you too Angel. I never thought I could love someone this much." Kissing me softly, he looks out the door to make sure no one is out there and we sneak out of the bathroom just to see Bishop coming out of his office. "You two keep this up and you're gonna get knocked up." I start laughing and Angel pulls me closer and says "That's the plan." He looks at us shocked before smiling and saying "Next time, use a dorm. We gotta use that bathroom." I start laughing and say "Sorry Bish." before heading behind the desk.

That evening, we are at home and I have my laptop out. "What are you working on?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Business plan." I tell him. "What are you wanting to do?" he asks. "I was thinking of opening a handmade business and holding workshops for like girls night out." I tell him. "That's a good idea." he says. I look at him and ask "You think Coco would be okay with Letti working for me?" I ask. "I don't see why not. Kid needs something to make her own money that doesn't include her selling her ass. I think he'd be all for it." he tells me. "Good because I want her as my assistant." I tell him and he smiles. "What?" I ask, looking at the smile on his face. "You really do feel like they are your family don't you?" he asks. "I do. You guys took me in when you didn't even know me and I could never thank you all for that. You're my family. You all are." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "Now, what do you need for your business?" he asks. "I need to get some things made first and I have been working on that. Letti has been helping. I need store space that will be big enough for a work area, workshop space for parties and an area for finished items that are ready to be sold." I tell him. "Well, we'll start looking around." he tells me. "Actually, there's a space a few doors down from your dad's shop that would be perfect." I tell him. "And it being right there next to Pop…" he starts. "You know I'll be safe there when you're on club business or on a run." I finish for him. "That why you want that spot?" he asks. "Yeah. Figured it was big enough for what I am wanting and close to your dad if I need anything." I tell him. "You're fucking perfect." he tells me. "No I'm not." I tell him laughing and he cups my face and says "You're perfect mi amor. So fucking perfect." I kiss his lips, business plan forgotten and we start to shed clothes before he enters me and slowly makes love to me all night long, telling me how much he loves me and how perfect he thinks I am.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a couple of months since I started getting my business up and running and things are running smoothly. Letti has been an amazing help and you can see a difference in Coco too. He's not as stressed knowing that she's with me all the time. I get up for work and as soon as my feet hit the floor, I run to the bathroom sick. "You okay mi amor?" Angel asks from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah. Just need a sec." I tell him. He opens the door and sees me sitting on the floor, leaned back against the wall. Getting a wet washcloth, he wipes down my face and kisses my forehead. "You don't feel warm. Let me call Coco and have Letti open the shop. I'm taking you to get checked out. Prospect can hang with Letti." he tells me and I nod. He pulls out his phone and makes the phone calls he needs and I move to get dressed.

Once dressed, we get into my car and we head to the doctor. Once in a room, the doctor comes in and asks "What seems to be the problem today Mrs Reyes?" she asks and Angel smiles. "I woke up sick this morning and wanted to get checked out." I tell her. "Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?" she asks, looking at my file. "That's what we're hoping." Angel says and she looks up at us and smiles. "Okay, so let's get some bloodwork and see what we can find out." she tells me. A nurse comes in and takes my blood and we wait for the results. A little later, the doctor comes in and says "Pregnancy test came back positive." she says and we both smile. She moves the ultrasound machine over and says "Let's see how far along you are." she tells me. She puts the gel on my stomach and then the wand. Moving the wand around we hear a whomp whomp sound and Angel asks "What's that?" I smile and she says "That's the baby's heartbeat. Sounds good and strong." she says. She moves the wand a little more and we see the baby come up on the screen. She does some measurements and says "Right here is your baby. You're measuring at about six weeks." she tells us. Printing out the pictures, she hands them to Angel who just looks at them. "I'll give you two a minute. I'll get your next appointment set up and your prescription for your prenatals. They will be waiting at the front desk." she tells me before walking out the door. I look at Angel and when he looks at me he says "Holy shit. We're having a kid." I nod and he walks over to me and says "I love you. You and our pequeno." he says. "We love you too Papi." I say and he smiles wide.

Walking into the shop, EZ is there. We had called his Pop to meet us at our shop to talk to him. Letti is there too. Once Pop walks in he asks "What did you need to talk to us about?" We smile and Angel says "Sadie got up sick this morning and we had her checked out." They look at us concerned and I say "I'm pregnant." They all smile wide before coming to us and hugging us tight and congratulating us. "When are you going to tell the club?" Letti asks. "This evening. We have a couple of things to get done and then we'll head to the clubhouse. Felipe leaves, with a copy of the ultrasound, and Angel says "Why don't you close up shop today?" I look at him and move to the appointment book and see nothing is on the books for today. I take the book and forward calls to my cell and we head out the door.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, everyone is inside. "Thought you were working today?" Coco asks Letti. "Closed up for the day." she tells him and he looks at me concerned. "We gotta celebrate." Angel says. Bishop looks at us and I say "You remember what you told me in the office about if we kept it up?" I ask. He starts laughing and everyone looks at us confused. Angel speaks up "Mi esposa is knocked the fuck up." I start laughing and everyone comes and congratulates us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We had spent the rest of the day celebrating with our family before heading to the dorm for the night. Laying in bed, Angel lays with his head on my chest and his hand on my stomach and he's quiet. "What are you thinking?" I ask. "About you and the kid." he says as he raises his head, looking at me. "Are you happy?" I ask. "I've never been happier. I got a beautiful wife and a kid on the way. It doesn't get better than this." he tells me. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask. "I don't care as long as it's healthy." he tells me. "Same here. You know, I wanted kids. That was all I wanted but Thomas made sure it didn't happen for me. Then seeing his mistress…" I start. "Hey, everything happens for a reason amor. It's wasn't meant for you to have one with that fuck." he tells me. I look at him and say "I know that now. Angel, you've been so good to me. I honestly don't know how I lived without you before." I tell him. He moves to hover over me and he says "Well, let me show you how you get to live now mi amor." before kissing me softly. We start to shed clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow.

The next morning, I tell Angel, "I'm going to go to confession before work." Kissing me softly he asks "You want me to have the prospect stay with Letti?" I nod and say "I won't be long." He nods and we head out to the main room. "Prospect is going to take you to work. I'm headed to the church for a few. I won't be long." I tell her. "I got it." she says before hugging me. I walk into the church and to the back pew like I always do. I kneel and do the sign of the cross before thanking God for providing for me and asking for protection over my family and my unborn child. I see the confessional open and walk inside. "Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been a couple of months since my last confession." I say. "How have you sinned my child?" he asks and I smile, recognizing the voice. "A couple of months ago, I ran into my late husband's mistress. His very pregnant mistress. I was jealous. I wanted to be a mother. I wanted a family and I was jealous that she was getting the child I wanted." I say. "That is understandable." he says. "I spoke to my husband about it and we talked about starting a family and now I am here, asking for forgiveness for being jealous so that I can truly be happy about the baby growing inside of me." I say. "Everything happens for a reason child. Everything you went through. All of your suffering, was not for nothing. It was to lead you to the love you found and the new life you've created. I believe you have sacrificed more than enough to be forgiven." he tells me and I smile.

After confession, I head to the shop and see Letti talking to a customer. She turns to face me and is holding a newborn. "Shannon. What are you doing here?" I ask. "I need to talk to you." she tells me and she looks exhausted. "Yeah. Okay." I say. "Letti, we'll be in my office." I tell her and she nods. We walk into my office and sit. "What did you name her?" I ask. "Lanie Marie. She's two weeks old." she tells me. I just nod. "I wanted to apologize. I knew Thomas was married and I start a relationship with him anyway. Now, he's gone and…" she starts and I cut her off. "You're rich and with a child to raise." I say. "I love the life I had, without children. I didn't want her but Thomas wouldn't let me abort her and now I'm stuck with her." she tells me. "What?" I ask. "I don't want her. I never wanted kids." she tells me. "Tell me why you're really here." I tell her. "I don't want her. Thomas always said you wanted kids but he didn't want them with you." she tells me. "What are you asking?" I ask. "I want you to adopt her and raise her. If not, I'll just dump her somewhere." I say. She puts the baby back in the carrier and stands. "You wanted kids? She's all yours." she says. "Shannon, wait. You can't just leave your baby here." I tell her. "Here's my card. Call me when you have a home for her then." she tells me before walking out. I sit down and Letti walks to the door. "What happened?" she asks. "I need to call Angel. She wants me to adopt the baby." I tell her and she looks at me shocked. The baby starts crying and I pick her up. As soon as she's in my arms, she stops crying. "I'll watch the front." Letti tells me. I pick up my phone and call Angel. Looking down at the baby in my arms, he answers and I say "I need you to come to the shop. We've got a problem." We end the call and I just look at Lanie. "I won't let anything happen to you baby girl." I say to her as she drifts back off to sleep.

Angel walks in and asks "Who's baby?" I look up at him and say "Shannon came by. She doesn't want her." I tell him. "What?" he asks, confused. "Thomas' mistress. Said she wanted to abort her and Thomas wouldn't let her. She doesn't want her." I say, looking back down at the baby. "How old is she?" he asks. "Her name is Lanie Marie and she's two weeks old." I tell him. "So, she won't know we aren't her parents." he tells me and I look up at him shocked. "I told you I wanted a big family." he says. "But this is Thomas' baby." I tell him. "No she's not. She's ours. I'll call Bishop and have him get the lawyer to draw up the papers. We'll adopt her." he tells me. I look at him and ask "Are you sure?" He kisses me softly and says "I'm sure baby. Lanie is ours." he says and I say "I love you." Smiling he says "I love you too." Two hours later, we are sitting in my office with Shannon and the club's lawyer and signing papers for Shannon to give up her rights to Lanie and for me and Angel to adopt her. As soon as the papers are signed I say "You can go. You're not needed here anymore." She snubs her nose in the air and says "I finally get my life back." I look at Angel and he says "Get the fuck out of here." he tells her and she leaves us in the office with the lawyer and the baby. We get home and see that one of the spare rooms has been set up for Lanie. "Vickie came by to set it up." Bishop says. "Please tell her thank you for me." I say and he nods. They all leave us alone and I sit on the couch, feeding Lanie with Angel sitting next to me. "Won't be long, we'll be feeding two babies." he says. I look at him and smile. "I want a big family too." I say and he kisses me before we watch our daughter drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Getting up the next morning, I get Lanie up and changed and get her bottle ready. Angel walks into the kitchen and says "Let me have her." He takes her from me and then starts feeding her while I start breakfast. "That's a good look for you." I say. "What?" he asks. "Fatherhood." I say. "Thought we'd take her to Pop's this morning before we head to work." he says. "Okay. She needs to meet her Abuelo." I say. We head out the door and he follows us to Felipe's shop. Walking in, Angel carrying the carrier, Felipe comes out from behind the counter. He hugs us both and asks "Who's this little one?" Angel looks at him and says "Our daughter." Felipe looks at us confused. "This is Lanie Marie Reyes." I say. We all sit down and Angel is holding Lanie. "Are you…" he starts to ask and I say "Number two is still cooking." I tell him and he smiles. "So, how did you end up with number one?" he asks. "You remember us telling you about my late husband?" I ask and he nods. "Well, he apparently got his mistress pregnant. Telling her he wanted kids with her and not me. Well, she got pregnant and decided she didn't want her so she brought her to me. I told Angel that she didn't want Lanie and it was his idea to adopt her." I tell him. "And you're okay with this being someone else's child?" Felipe asks. "Biologically she is someone else's but according to the state of California, she's ours." Angel says and Felipe smiles. "Let me have my granddaughter." he says and Angel hands her over. "Your mother would have loved her." He says, looking down at her. Looking back at us he says "Blood doesn't matter. Loyalty does. This child is a part of our family now. How old is she?" he asks. "Two weeks old." I tell him. "Well, she will never know anything but this family then." he says and we all smile.

We head to my shop and see the Prospect and Letti there opening up. "I put a bassinet in your office and bought a baby monitor for when you're here." EZ tells me. "You want to hold your niece?" I ask and he nods. Angel takes Lanie out of the carrier and hands her to EZ. He looks down at her and asks "Pop met her yet?" Angel nods and says "We just came from there. He knows." and EZ nods. "Doesn't matter. She's still one of us." Letti says and I look at Angel and he nods. "You know I love you right Letti?" I ask and she nods. "You wanna be Madrina?" She smiles and hugs me and says "Hell yeah I do." and we all laugh. EZ takes Lanie and puts her in the office after Angel kisses her goodbye. "You two don't leave here without one of us with you." I look at him and say "Angel, we'll be fine." I say. "You got my both my kids with you. You wait for one of us." he says and I nod. "Call me if you need anything." he tells me before kissing me and seeing himself out with the Prospect following him.

Letti and I are working in the main part of the shop, restocking shelves when the door opens. "Welcome to Heaven's Gate. How can I help you?" I ask and then I see who it is. "Michael." I say softly. "Hello Sadie." he says. I look at Letti and say "Go to the office and handle finish working that file." I tell her. We had come up with a code phrase for if something happened and we needed the guys called. She nods and does as I ask. "What can I get for you Michael?" I ask. "I want to take you to dinner." he tells me. "Michael, I told you. I'm married now. I'm not interested in having dinner with you." I tell him. "Then no dinner. Just straight to dessert." he says as he walks towards me smirking and I back away from him. About that time, I hear bikes pulling up and Angel walks in with EZ and Coco. "There a problem?" Angel asks as he moves between me and Michael. "No problem. Just asking Sadie if she'd like to go to dinner. Like old times." he says. "She ain't interested." Angel says. "I think she can speak for herself. Can't you esclave?" he asks and I stiffen. Angel tells EZ "Take her to the office and stay with her." EZ does as he's asked and leads me to the office.

Out in the main room, Angel gets in Michael's face and says "She's my wife. She's no longer available to you and your fucking friends. You will stay away from my wife because if you don't, I will make you disappear." Angel says. "She might be your wife but she will always be our esclave." Michael says before backing out of the shop. Angel comes into the office and asks "What does that word mean?" I shake my head. He cups my face and asks "Amor, what does that word mean?" I close my eyes and say "It's French for slave." before pulling away from him. He look at EZ and says "Stay with the girls today. This fucker is mine." Angel says. "Don't." I say. "What it is amor?" he asks. "You go after him and another one of his friends will show up. It's not worth it." I tell him. He cups my face and says "You and our pequenos are worth it mi amor. Don't ever doubt that." he tells me before kissing me softly. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you more." he says. "Be careful. Your wife and kids need you amor." I tell him and he nods before heading out the door to talk to the club and handle Michael.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Angel takes my car and follows Michael. Picking up his phone, he calls Coco. "Get the guys together and put me on speaker." Angel says. After a couple of minutes, Coco says "We're all here. What's up?" Angel takes a deep breath and says "I'm following one of Sadie's ex's friends. He showed up at her shop wanting to take her out. Calling her his fucking slave. She said that's what her ex and his friends called her. Was their slave. This fucker can't come near my wife and kids man." he says. "Is it just him?" Bishop asks. "For now. I'll have to get the others fuckers names from Sadie but he's the only one fucking with her right now. This stress ain't good for her or the kid man." Angel says. "Where are you?" Hank asks. "We just left the shop. Headed down main, turning onto Route 112 West." he says. "We're headed that way. We'll be in the van." Bishop says. "Thanks." Angel says and hangs up. Angel follows Michael to what looks like a house. After a few minutes, three more guys show up. Angel picks up his phone and calls me. "Angel. Are you okay?" I ask worried. "I'm fine amor. I need to ask you something. How many of his friends are there?" Angel asks. "Him and three others were the only ones that Thomas let near me. Michael, Jacob, Chris and Lucas." I tell him. "Why?" I ask. "I will see you soon amor. I love you." he tells me. "I love you. Angel please be safe." I say. "I will baby. I have you and our kids to come home to. I promise I'll come home." he tells me before we end the call.

A few minutes later, the van pulls up beside my car. Angel gets out and gets into the van. "What are we looking at?" Bishop asks. "I just spoke to Sadie and she told me that other than her ex and this fucker, the only ones that were allowed near her were three other guys. Jacob, Chris and Lucas. That Michael fucker is in there and three other dudes walked in. Has to be the other three she told me about." Angel says. "How's she holding up?" Coco asks. "Not good. When he called her that, she stiffened up and started shutting down on me. Wouldn't look at me." he says. "Let's take these fuckers down. Half through the front and half through the back. Angel, you take Michael and me, Taza and Hank take the other three." Bishop says and they all agree before heading to the house.

Busting in both doors, they surround Michael and his friends. "You thought I'd let you just walk away from that shit?" Angel asks. "Doesn't matter. Now that she's seen me, she will see us every time she closes her eyes. How's that going to feel? Knowing we are the ones in her dreams and not you? You won't be able to touch her. Heard you knocked her up. You think she's going to want to keep that kid? She tell you about us knocking her up? Made sure that whore lost that shit. None of us wanted her having our kid. Good pussy though." Michael says and Angel lunges at him and Hank and Coco stop him. The guys are still surrounding the four of Thomas' friends and they get them all subdued and tied up. After an hour of torturing them, Angel gets in Michael's face and says "The only person my wife will see is me. I promise you that." before standing up and putting a bullet in Michael's head, killing him. Bishop, Taza and Hank kill the other three and they clean everything up.

After it's done, Angel goes back to the shop and sees EZ and Letti working in the shop. "Where is she?" Angel asks as he walks in. "Office. Holding Lanie." Letti says. He goes to walk by and Letti grabs his arm. "This is messing with her head. She says you aren't going to want her anymore." He nods before heading to the office. Walking in, he sees me looking down at Lanie, in my arms, and there are tears in my eyes. I'm whispering to her "I am so sorry Lanie. You deserve better than me as your mom. I love you little one." before placing a kiss to her lips and placing her in the bassinet. I look up and see Angel standing there. "Come here." he tells me. I don't move. He comes to me and pulls me to him and I stiffen. "He won't hurt you again. None of them will. I got you baby." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "You are an amazing wife and mother. Don't doubt that and you are the perfect person to be the mother to our kids. You're perfect baby." he tells me. I shake my head no and the tears start falling again. He cups my face and asks "Do you love us?" I nod my head yes and say "I love you more than anything amor. You and our kids. No one will hurt you." He tells me. "Michael may be gone but there's still three more of them." I tell him. "Not anymore." he tells me and I pull away from him. "The other three showed up at his house. We took all four of them out." he tells me. "Angel…" I start. "I told you I would protect you." he tells me. I lunge myself into his arms and crash my lips with his. When we separate I say "Thank you Angel. I love you so fucking much." He cups my face and says "Then just concentrate on the store and our family. I got you." he tells me and I feel like a hundred pounds have been lifted from my chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been a couple of days since seeing Michael and I'm barely sleeping. I pretend to be asleep and as soon as I see Angel is sleeping, I slip out of bed and into Lanie's room. I sit in the rocker and just watch her. I see them every time I close my eyes. I see the sun streaming through the curtains and hear Angel at the door. "Hey." he says. "Hey." I say but don't take my eyes off of Lanie. He walks over and kneels in front of me. "Talk to me bebita." he says. "She's sleeping so peacefully." I tell him. "Then why aren't you?" he asks. I shake my head. "I'm fine baby." I say but still don't look at him. "No you're not. You're exhausted. I know you are. I can see it. That's not good for the baby." he tells me. "I can't sleep." I tell him. "Talk to me." he says again. "I see them every time I close my eyes. I keep hearing them calling me their slave." I tell him. He lays his head in my lap and asks "What can I do to help?" I run my fingers through his hair and say "You're already doing it." He looks up at me and I say "You're keeping me and our kids safe. I just need to work through it." I tell him. "How did you do it before?" he asks. I finally look at him and say "I met you." He kisses me softly and says "I'm not going anywhere." He moves to the bedroom and gets his phone. Walking back in, he calls and says "Hey Bish. Just letting you know me and Sadie won't be in today. Can you have the Prospect take Letti and help her in the shop today?...Thanks man...Nah, my Old Lady needs me today...Keep me in the loop." he says before ending the call. About that time, Lanie starts waking up. Angel heads to the kitchen to get her a bottle while I change her. Sitting back in the chair, I start feeding her. "Let's go to breakfast." I tell him. "I'm not hungry." I tell him. "But my kid is." he tells me and I nod.

A little later, we are sitting at the diner and he has Lanie's carrier on his side of the booth. I look at him interacting with her and say "You're a great dad." I tell him. He looks at me and says "You're a better mom." he tells me. I look at Lanie and I guess he can tell what I'm thinking. "We're both lucky to have you Sadie." he says. I look at him and ask "How do I get myself back? I can't even close my eyes without seeing them." I tell him. "I don't know but we'll figure it out together." he tells me.

After eating, we head home and aren't there long before there's a knock on the door. "Vickie?" I hear Angel ask. "Is Sadie home?" she asks and he lets her in. She walks into the living room and takes Lanie from me. Handing her to Angel, she says "You're wife and I need to go out back and talk." He takes Lanie from her and she leads me out back. Sitting on the top step, I sit down next to her. "Talk to me." she says. "How'd you know…" I start to ask and she says "Taza called me and asked if I could stop by." I smile softly and say "Before I met the guys, I was married. Thomas. He beat me and cheated on me and would invite his friends over for what they called playdates. He had four friends that he would stand back and watch them rape me. Then would beat me because he said I enjoyed it. Thomas is no longer in the picture. After I married Angel, one of his friends, Michael, reached out wanting to pick up where Thomas left off and I told him I was married. He wouldn't leave me alone. Showing up at the shop, sending me flowers. Angel tried to get him to leave me alone. While Michael was at the shop, I had Letti call Angel. We have a code phrase for emergencies like that. Angel showed up and he called me esclave. It means slave in French. The guys handled Michael and the other three friends but now every time I close my eyes, I see them. I keep hearing them call me that name. I'm not sleeping. Barely eating. I know it's not good for the baby but I can't shut my mind off." I tell her. "How'd you do it last time?" she asks. "I met Angel and he was so affectionate and making sure I was okay. He still is but I'm scared I'm going to get halfway through making love to him and freak out." I tell him. "Then tell him that you need to be the one in control of that aspect for a while. That's what he did last time right?" she asks and I nod. "Let me take Lanie for the night and you two have a night just the two of you. Love your man and get some sleep little one." she tells me. I hug her and tell her. "Thank you Vickie." She kisses my temple and says "Familia takes care of familia."

We walk back inside and I start getting Lanie's things together while Vickie tells Angel the plan and about me taking control. After Vickie leaves, we are sitting on the couch and I move to straddle him. "I need you to be patient with me." He nods and I kiss him softly. He whispers against my lips "Whatever you need mi amor." We start to slowly shed clothes and I start to grind on his hard member. Raising up, I slide my warm, wet heat onto his hard member and start to slide up and down. I start to moan and decide that I won't let them win. I move to his ear and whisper "I win this time." Never changing the pace, he moves me to lay down, still inside me, and makes loves to me right there on the couch. Kissing me and telling me how much he loves me and needs me.

Once we reach our release, he carries me to the bed for another round and I snuggle into his side and let the exhaustion take me. I wake up the next morning, feeling better. I actually slept. I reach for Angel and he's gone. Getting up and dressed, I walk through the house and see I am home alone. No note. Nothing. All of a sudden, the door opens and I see Angel walk in with Lanie. "You're awake." he says as he puts her carrier down with her diaper bag and puts the bag with breakfast on the table. He starts distributing food while I take Lanie out of the carrier and just hold her. "Feeling better mama?" he asks. "A little. I think last night helped." I say. "You felt pretty good to me last night." he says smirking. "I love you Angel." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says. We eat breakfast and then he makes Lanie a bottle so that I can feed her. "I need to thank Taza for sending Vickie over. Talking to her really helped." I tell him. "I'm glad. You know we only want to see you happy right?" he asks. "I know. And I am happy." I tell him. Kissing me softly, we watch our daughter drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that day, I am sitting on the couch and watching Lanie sleeping in her swing. "What are you thinking about?" Angel asks. "About her and the baby." I tell him. "They're going to be close in age." he tells me. "I know. She's laying there without a care in the world and I'm so messed up." I tell him as I wipe a tear that falls. "You're not messed up baby. You went through some shit. It's not going to go away overnight." he tells me. "I thought I was doing better." I say. "You were and still are. Baby, there's going to be triggers. There's nothing wrong with stepping back a beat to get your head right. You do what you need to do and I'll support you. If you aren't comfortable with sex, we'll take it at your pace. I got you." he tells me. "It's not that. Last night helped a lot. I just need to get them out of my head." I tell him. "I know and I think I might have a plan." he tells me. I look at him confused and he says "You say you keep hearing them in your head. Every time you do, come to me. I'll start whispering my own little name for you into your ear." he tells me. "Will you now?" I ask as I snuggle into him. He kisses me softly and we watch our daughter sleep and I realize how relaxing it is watching her.

That night, we are in bed and I drift off to sleep. I start seeing Michael in my dream pinning me to the wall "We're going to have some fun esclave." he rasps and I fight against him. All of a sudden I feel a hand caress my face and hear "Sadie, I got you hermosa. You're here with me. No one is going to hurt you mi alma. I love you so much." and I realize it's Angel. My eyes flutter opened and his forehead is against mine and he's cupping my face. "Come back to me hermosa." he whispers. "Angel." I whisper. "There you are amor." he whispers back, smiling

softly. He places a soft kiss to my lips and says "I will always bring you back to me." he says softly. "I love you Angel." I tell him, kissing him one more time. He holds me against him and I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer. "What were you dreaming about?" he asks. "Michael found me and had me pinned against the wall telling me we were going to have some fun. Called me his slave." I say. "He won't get to you baby. He's gone." he tells me. "I know. I promise I'll get there." I tell him. "I know amor. I got you." he tells me. "How did I get so lucky?" I ask. He hovers over me and says "You can let me get lucky." I smirks and say "Let's get you lucky." before our lips crash together and we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I find my release over and over again before he find his inside me.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone and feel refreshed. I get up and head to Lanie's room to find her gone. Walking into the kitchen, she's in her bouncer, on the counter, with Angel talking to her as he makes breakfast. I walk over and kiss the top of her head before kissing Angel good morning. "Morning amor." he says before kissing me. "Morning baby." I say before taking Lanie from her bouncer. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. I actually slept." I tell him. "Good." he says as he plates our food. "Thank you." I tell him and he looks at me. "For talking out of that dream. For taking care of me." I tell him. "I will always take care of you hermosa. You're my life baby. You and our kids." He tells me and I can't help but smile.

After eating breakfast, Angel heads to work. "Since the shop is closed today I think I might take Lanie and go see Vickie." I tell him and he nods. Kissing me goodbye, we head our separate ways. Pulling up to the brothel, I get Lanie's carrier out and we head inside and see Vickie as soon as we walk in the door. "Sadie? Are you okay?" she asks concerned. "Yeah. Can we talk?" I ask and she nods. Leading me into the living room, we sit on the couch and I hand Lanie to her. "I wanted to thank you for our talk. Between talking to you and Angel...God Angel...I'm feeling better. Still working through some things but I'm getting there." I tell her. "Something happen?" she asks. "I am still having nightmares. I had a bad one last night and halfway through the dream, I hear Angel in my ear talking me out of the dream." I tell her. "That's good though." she says. "It was. All I could hear was him calling me beautiful and telling me he loved me and telling me to come back to him. I really don't think I would have made it through any of this without him." I tell her. "You'll get there sweetheart. It's going to take time but you will get there and that man of yours will be there with you. You know, I was at the clubhouse the other day and could hear him talking to Bishop." she tells me and I look at her confused. "He was telling Bishop that he doesn't think he's good enough for you but that he's so glad that you love him and he's so thankful for you and Lanie and the new baby." she tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Really. Honey, he loves you and these babies." she tells me and I can't help but smile.

Pulling up at the clubhouse, I walk inside and see Angel sitting at a table. I put Lanie's carrier down and without a word, I tilt his head back and crash my lips with his. When we come up for air, I am in his lap and his arms are around me tightly. Before he can say anything, I whisper "You are more than good enough for us Angel." He smiles softly before crashing his lips with mine again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

After seven hours of labor, Emilio Kristoff Reyes was born and looks just like Angel. The club is in our room and Vicki is holding Lanie. She's almost a year old and a total daddy's girl. Angel is holding Kris and takes him over to show him to Lanie. She leans down and kisses him softly and then reaches for Angel. Holding Kris in one arm, he picks up Lanie and carries both babies over to me. Handing me Kris, he snuggles into me and Lanie does the same to Angel.

After everyone leaves, Vicki taking Lanie with her, Angel sits on the bed next to me and says "I love you Sadie." I smile and say "I love you Angel. I can't believe he's here." I tell him. "I know. We have our perfect little family." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

A few days later, we are sitting at home and I am feeding Kris while Angel is feeding Lanie. She's only nine months old now. "I can't believe how close together they are." I say. "I know but we got this baby. Our little family is going to be just fine." he tells me and I kiss him softly knowing I finally have the family I always wanted.


End file.
